Forever, But it's Never Now
by Brit-books
Summary: Begins on the day that the first Hunger Games book begins, and Katniss and /Four are 16 and Tris and Peeta are 14. When Katniss leaves for the Hunger Games Gale begins to Tris how to hunt until Tris volunteers for her little cousin two years later. Tris' dad died in the same mine explosion as Katniss' dad. Thanks to OnlyHuman1423 for helping me come up with the title.
1. Chapter 1

KATNISS POV I wake up and slip my feet into my hunting boots and put on my hunting jacket and head out the door. My name is Katniss Everdeen and I live in Distritct 12, the coal mining district. I am 16 years old and Prim, my little sister is 12 years old and we live with our mother. Our father died when I was 7 in a mine explosion. I now hunt illegally outside of the district. I am now in the meadow and i find the weak spot in the fence. I crawl under the fence and find my bow and arrows hidden in a hollow log. I HEad to our rock. THe rock that Gale and I always meet up on. Today is Reaping Day so there were no coal miners walking to work. Today the tributes will be chosen for the Hunger Games. 73 years ago, thhe districts rebelled against the capital and after the capital won the war by destroying Distric 13, they created the Hunger Games. The Hunger Games is a yearly tradition. 2 teenagers from each of the districts, one boy and one girl, are reaped into the Hunger Games. When you turn 12, you become eligable for the Hunger Games. Your name is written on a piece of paper and put into the reaping bowl. When you are 13, your name is added once more, and so on. you can also add your names more times by signing up for tesserae, when you get bread and oil for your family. You csn put your name in an extra time for each family member and it accumulates over the years. I refused to let Prim sign up for tesserae though.

PAGE BREAK

We are all standing with our age groups when Effie Trinket comes out onto the stage.  
"Hello everybody. Today is a very special day. Now, because this is a yearly speech, and the Capital wants to cut down the broadcast time, we have been asked not to make it. So, as I always say, May the odds be ever in your favor." Effie walks over to the girls bowl. Im thinking 'not me, not me , not me.' Effie walks back to the microphone.  
"Primerose Everdeen."  
'Shit.' Prim slowly begins to walk up, and i push my way to the center aisle.  
"I volenteer as tribute!" Prim tries to stop me, but Gale comes over and pulls Prim away. I go up to the stage.  
"Oh my. This is very excitong. What is your name?"  
"Katniss Everdeen."  
"Why, I bet my buttons that was your sister."  
i nod solemnly. Someone takes three fingers, places them on their lips and raises them, as does the rest of the crowd. It is a special good-bye fore a loved one. I didnt think i was loved by the whole district. Then, Effie comes over with the paper that will tell everyone who is leaving with me.  
"Tobias Eaton."  
He walks, almost uns, up to the stage. We shake hands and are lead into the Justice building.

I hope you all liked the first chapter, and i will update soon I promise. Please let me know how i am doing because this is my first crossover and if i get good feedback, I will write another one. 


	2. Chapter 2

Tobias POV

Katniss and I are lead into the justice building and into separate rooms so we can say our goodbyes. My father doesn't come in, but my girlfriend Tris, comes in crying.

" I'm going to miss you so much Tobias."

"I'm going to miss you too babe."

"Look, I'd rather us break up now than have you die in the arena while were still a couple."

"And what if I come back?"

"Then we can get back together. But I think you need to focus on the games."

"Okay Tris. I love you."

"I love you too. Goodbye."

"Bye"

She gives me one last kiss ad then leaves. We are both crying by that time. The peacekeepers have come in to take me to the train. When Katniss and I meet up she is crying as well. I make a mental note to ask her what happened.

Katniss POV

Tobias and I are lead to seperate rooms to say our goodbyes. My mother and Prim come in.

"Katniss, do you promise to try and win? For me?"

"Of course Prim. I could never leave you. Be good for Mom. Help out. Don't sign up for tesserae no matter how bad things get. Gale will bring you guys game."

"Goodbye Katniss." Prim and my Mom said. They're crying as they walk out.

Next Peeta, my boyfriend comes in.

" Katniss, I think we need to break up. You need to focus on the games and I need to focus on my bakery."

Peeta started his own bakery that branches out from his dad's about six months ago. It never really got much business, but it's been picking up recently.

"Okay. Goodbye Peeta."

"Goodbye Katniss," he kisses me and leaves. I begin crying. The peacekeepers come to lead us to the train. When Tobias and I meet up, I see that he is crying. I will have to ask him about that later.

Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Tris POV

I am sitting in the meadow when Peeta Mallark comes up to me.

"Hey," he says

"Hey,"

"In going to assume that you and Tobias broke up too?"

"Ya"

"We'll tris, I think your beautiful. Would you like to maybe go out sometime?"

"I would love to Peeta."

I jump up and give him a hug. We decide that we can rent out an empty house to watch the games together.

Sorry if there are a lot of mistakes but I'm doing this on my phone and also sorry for not updating I've been really busy and I'm still pretty busy but I am on summer vacation so hopefully I can get an update schedule and will post that on my profile. Anyways, please follow, favorite, review, and check out my other stories!


	4. Chapter 4

Peeta POV

Tris and I are in the house we rented to watch the games. Today is the tribute parade and tomorrow is score day. We see Katniss and tobias. Tris immediately bursts into tears and I comfort her. They have black clothes on and there are flames and it is really cool. I think tris would enjoy it too if she didn't miss Tobias so much. She decides to go for a walk by herself. I reluctantly let her go.

About an hour after tris leaves, I hear screams coming from the square. Female screams. I run to the square and see tris in just a bra getting beaten. What did she do? I try to step in but another peacekeeper pushesme back. Tris looses conciousness and she is whipped about fifty more times. There isn't any skin left on her back. I decide to take her to mrs. Everdeen.

"Peeta, what happened to Tris?"

"I don't know. I was baking cookies and I heard screaming from the square so I went to investigate."

"We'll, I don't know if I can save her Peeta. I'll try my best. Prim! Can you make a snow wrap for Tris?"

"Of course mom."


	5. Chapter 5

KATNISS POV

We go into the games in about an hour. I am getting changed into my game outfit. Cinna, my stylist comes in and tells me that the weather will probably be tropical.

PAGE BREAK

i am taking in the arena. There are as lot of trees. I hear Haymitchs voice inside my head, reminding me not to go to the cornicopia, but I see a bow and sheath of arrows, I have to get that, I see Tobias across from me and he is shaking his head like he knows what I am going to do. I nod and he rolls his eyes. Then I hear Ceasar Flickerman saying, "Let the 74th annual Hunger Games BEGIN! I run to the cornucopia and grab the bow and sheath of arrowns and run back to Tobias. WE run off into the woods together. We know that two people can win if they are from the same district. This rule is probably for the Quarter Quell next year. I would predict that the two winners from this year and two new tributes will be reaped. Tobias and i find a cave. It is well hidden so we probably wont have to do any killing. I also grabbed a supply pack at the cornucopia. WE open it and see two large canteens filled with water, four large food containers, and two sleeping bags.

**I'm going to skip the rest of the games. More is coming soon. If you have a kik and like tfios pm me and I will tell you about the kik group I am going to start.**


	6. Chapter 6

KATNISS POV

I can't believe that Tobias and I won. After we get out of the arena and back to the training center we celebrate by having sex. During this past month, I've realized that we make a great couple. I'm so excited to go back home and see everybody. I hope that I don't have to go back into the games next year. There's always a chance since it's the Quarter Quell.

**I'm going to skip the rest of the games. More is coming soon. This is just a filler chapter. Please review! If you have a kik and like tfios pm me and I will tell you about the kik group I am going to start.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Tris POV **

I can't believe Tobias won. I'm so proud of him. I can't go back to him though. Not just because he seems to have something for Katniss. It's because I'm pregnant. Mom is going to be so disapointed in me, especially since I'm only 16. Peeta is happy about the baby. I can't wait to tell Katniss because she is one of my best friends. She is going to be so happy about it.

* * *

**Katniss POV**

I can't believe I'm pregnant. I can't wait to tell my best friend, Tris. She's going to be so happy, but Mom is going to be dissapointed in me because I'm 16. I don't care what she thinks. Prim will probably be really excited.

Please** review! If you have a kik and like tfios pm me and I will tell you about the kik group I am going to start.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Tobias POV**

I've missed Tris. I'm happy to be back in District 12 with her. I really am, but there's no way I can go back to her and leave Katniss. Nat after everything everything we've been through. Not after getting her pregnant. I know this is going to hurt Tris, but I also know that she'll understand. She's always been so understanding. I hope that we can still be friends. She's the nicest, sweetest girl I've ever met, and I don't want to loose her. I can't loose her. I hope she can forgive me enough to still want to be friends with me.

**Peeta POV**

Katniss is back. I know I've missed her, but I know that I can't go back to her and leave Tris. Not after getting her pregnant. But, from the looks of it, Katniss has Tobias. I hope she really does have him, because she really deserves him. He's better to her that I ever was.

Please** review! If you have a kik and like tfios pm me and I will tell you about the kik group I am going to start.**


	9. Katniss

**Katniss POV**

I finally get to see my best friend again. When Tris walks in, we immediatley hug. I've missed her so much. Now to tell her what happened between me and Tobias, I know it's going to hurt her, but I still know she'll forgive me.

"Hey Tris, can I tell you something?"

"Sure."

"Tobias got me pregnant. I'm sorry Tris, I know it shouldn't have happened."

"Its okay Katniss. I was going to tell you Peeta got me pregnant, so I guess we're kind of even." I laugh. This isn't as bad as I thought it would be.

Tris and I end up going to the woods and walking for most of the day and catching up since I've been in the Capitol so long.

**I know, short chapter I;m sorry. Also, sorry for not updating in awhile, Ive been really busy but I'm trying to work writing back into my schedule.**


End file.
